Honey With A Kiss of Paradise
by Micuzannah
Summary: This is a crossover of Paradise Kiss and Honey and Clover. This is a different kind of fan fiction and we wouldn't want to spoil anything : ENJOY!


This is the first fan fiction of Micuzannah. Micuzannah or Mikazana is the joined account of anamicah and locked-away rainbow. We hope you enjoy this crossover fanfiction!

Disclaimer: We do not own Paradise Kiss & Honey and Clover

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Honey With A Kiss of Paradise"**

By

Micuzannah

_Prologue _

It was a typical lazy afternoon for Shinobu Morita. Shinobu slept late last night because he finished another masterpiece of his own hair.

Sticking threads strand by strand to the back of a 'Morita's head' model carved on wood, which he made himself to be sure that it's exactly the same size as his own, everybody would find _that_ time-consuming. Though, everybody would still not use this as an excuse for oversleeping.

Black strands of thread tangled everywhere! Shinobu was still lying down on his bed with his right hand holding a pair of scissors and some more black thread scattered on his pajamas. A very hot afternoon indeed, the kind that gravity pulls twice the weight, making everything uncomfortable. Not to mention feeling the sun hitting your face, feeling the sweat AND the annoying experience of seeing heat as you look around and can't see anything that's not in blurry bright orange.

Still…a peaceful, happy dream is being played in his sleep. Well, Shinobu has his own use of vocabulary. Simply put _peaceful_ and _happy_ in "Shinobu Thesaurus". Beside the description is a picture of himself with a gigantic pair of scissors torturing a very pretty and innocent girl, experimenting with different hairstyles.

"Oh Hagu...Hagu, my little mouse…Ah, don't be so mean," - snores - "it's called art. But of,"- snores – "course you would," - snores – "know everything about that…my little Hagu…Oh come on…don't scream…do-don't scre-" – snore –

Shinobu whispered as he changed his sleeping position unconsciously, turning his body to the opposite direction kicking his comforter out of the way.

"My Hagu…Ha…gu…"

He continued to whisper and started to move his right hand using the scissors to unconsciously cut air in front of him as if he was really cutting the girl's blonde hair.

A few seconds later, he stopped the dream cutting and his right hand dropped dead still holding the scissors.

"Oh Hagu, don't scream…" – snore - Shinobu started to drool with a maniacal smile "Don't scre….scream…don't --"

Shinobu was already half awake. Hagu's scream just kept echoing and echoing inside his head until it faded to a different screaming sound. This time, Shinobu was fully awake.

"Huh?" What's that sound? Oh!!!!"

Shinobu got up excitedly, dropping the scissors.

"They must be angels! I read that they sound like trumpets... They're trying to reach me!" He said as enthusiastic as ever.

But….it would still take a miracle even for angels to wake him up. His eyes partly closed as he muttered.

"Still, my bed is more inviting…" He got back to his sleeping position as he lousily got his comforter with his left hand and he hugged his knees with his right, making the comforter cover his whole body, thinking that it will lessen the disturbances. A few seconds later, he's back on track…dreaming torture.

"Hagu's my only ang-"

Then, he heard the mighty scream from before, the loud noise that woke him up _and_ enough to wake him up the second time '_Since when did angels become so persistent?_' Shinobu thought annoyingly.

He forcefully pressed his right ear to the pillow and used his left hand to cover his other ear. A few seconds later…

Sleeping again, hoping no interruption in the future when…..BANG! Impressively, just after hearing a few angels, Shinobu's ears were already immune for the incoming interruptions. The loud bang didn't even put a dent in it. He just slept on as peaceful and as innocent as ever.

The bang was Shinobu's older brother Kaoru. He broke down Shinobu's front door assuming that he was not able to break the entrance code fast enough for his patience. Seeing that his little brother was not affected even a little by his violent action, it made him incredibly furious.

"SHINOOOOOBUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Burning with rage, Kaoru rushed towards the sleeping Shinobu as he grabbed him by the collar.

Shinobu's weight only allowed Kaoru to raise his body's upper half. Shinobu didn't even show the slightest reaction! He was still dreaming with a smile, drooling of everlasting passion and torture. Kaoru felt like a bonfire, having impatience, anger, worry and anxiousness being tossed into him, making his fire larger of pressure. Not only that, having someone poking that bonfire with a stick, messing with someone negatively fragile.

"SHINOOOOBUUU!!!"

This time, Kaoru made sure that his anger would be able to burn Shinobu's teasing smile into ashes.

"My…Ha…gu…"

_That_ triggered Kaoru's left eye to twitch. Still keeping a tight grip on his little brother's collar, he shook him violently.

"Shinobu!!! How can you forget?! Wake up you hopeless idiot! The show is in 5 hours, I assume that everything is not prepared yet!"

Kaoru took a deep breath as he closed his eyes of disappointment and gave a sigh.

'_Geez, I thought that after hearing about the money – huh?' _Kaoru noticed that Shinobu escaped from his grip. _AHHHH!!!! What the heck! I just removed my eyes on him for a second and – huh?_ Kaoru heard running footsteps as he quickly turned his head following the sound.

"Ah...AH! Shinobu!"

He saw a very happy and energetic Shinobu running back and forth from cabinets filling a black, leather suite case with clothes.

'_Shinobu…_'

Kaoru clenched his fist, incredibly irritated. Still feeling like an idiot watching Shinobu when…

"I looooove the earth! Heaven, stars, fill my heeeaaart with desperate emoooooootions. Let my…"

Kaoru just couldn't get a break. Just when he started to cool down, Shinobu just had to start singing?! '_Damn idiot. This is not the time for that_' Just then, Kaoru just snapped.

"HOW CAN THEY RECOGNIZE ME AS YOUR BROTHER!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew! At least my bag's already packed."

Yukari Hayasaka sighed. She was sitting on her bed and beside her, a stylish denim suitcase. She was feeling nervous about leaving home. But now that things are over between her and George, she felt that she was able to breath freely for the first time in a long time.

Especially now that she has…

Yukari felt her skirt's pocket vibrating, it was her cell phone. She changed the settings last night to silent mode. She couldn't get any sleep because of too much excitement that she needed to think undisturbed. She took a deep breath as she answered the call.

"Oh, hi there Hiruyuki."

While on the phone, Yukari stood up and got her hair brush from the bed's side table.

"Yeah my bag's already packed. Um, yeah, just getting ready" She sat back on her last position as she brushed her hair.

"Oh okay, so see you later? Okay, bye!"

She hung up and fell back on the bed. She gave one last look at her cell phone as she closed her eyes and dropped it. '_George, this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't broken up….so thanks a lot George._' Yukari smiled to herself. Though her eyes were closed and all she can see is total blackness, she knew that only Hiruyuki's face would show up in there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu was now inside Kaoru's car. He was sitting beside his older brother feeling bored. His head was leaned to the window on his right, watching life as he passed by. Shinobu's left hand kept a tight grip on his seat belt as he gave a big yawn. He looked at his brother blankly.

'_I know!_'

Shinobu looked at the car's radio as his face brightened up. Letting go of his seat belt, his left hand reached the radio's power button as he pressed it.

_Today's the second week of 'Lonely in Gorgeous' in the number one spot here in reverse countdown! This is VJ Jyra and thank you for tuning in! Music fades in _

_Gozen reiji tobidashita _

_Tobira wo kettobashite_

_Garasu no kutsu ga warete_

_DORESU mo yabureta_

"Shinobu, you know perfectly well that I hate this kind of music in the morning" Kaoru said looking really pissed off as he raised his right hand about to turn the radio off.

"You're no fun."

Shinobu pouted with crocodile tears as he looked at Kaoru looking really sad. '_Ah, how uncool._' Kaoru thought with a look of disgust as he sighed.

_Nee akirete iru deshou?_

_Oikakete mo konai_

"Fine….and you call yourself an adult."

Kaoru returned his right hand on the wheel. '_Arrrghhh Shinobu, I woke him up with this car the first time. Knowing him, he probably thought that it was a dragon from far away Shangri-La. NO, he wouldn't, he knows better. I'd say that he was just trying make fun of me, damn_.'

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Namida ga afurete mou hashirenai wa_

_JERASHII kamo...SE-TSU-NA-I...!_

"Soooo, is this your car?" asked Yukari to Hiruyuki who was driving calmly beside her. "No, this is my dad's" Hiruyuki smiled.

_Lonely in Gorgeous Yeah..._

_Party night...I'm Breaking my heart_

_Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii_

"So Miwako and the others are going to meet you there?" Hiruyuki asked to break the silence. Yukari who was still looking at the car's impressive features replied "Oh yes, they said to meet at the entrance"

_HEDDORAITO ga hikaru_

_...where are you Bad boy?_

"It's just going to be few days, right?"

Hiruyuki asked as Yukari nodded in reply. Hiruyuki looked at her.

"Are you nervous?" Yukari gave a stressed answer.

"Of course I am!...I…um…"

Yukari looked down on her lap feeling embarrassed.

"Huh?"

Hiruyuki burst out of laughing leaving a clueless Yukari as she asked annoyingly "Wh-What's so funny?"

"Huh?"

Hiruyuki wondered as he smiled and answered.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that of course you're nervous. Haha, I'm sorry." Yukari felt relieved as she smiled.

_Ai no SUKAAFU de namida wo fuite_

_Nani mo mienai_

"Oh, we're here."

Hiruyuki pulled over into the airport's parking lot. They got out of the car and Hiruyuki took Yukari's luggage out of the trunk. Together, they made their way to the airport lobby to meet with the rest of Paradise Kiss.

"Oh, Caroline!!!"

Yukari was nearly pushed to the ground as a sudden force hit her. Her vision was obscured by a head of pink hair in pigtails.

"Oh, Miwako! It's – nice to see you."

Yukari said it as though they hadn't just spent the entire afternoon in each other's company yesterday.

"Carrie, what took you so long? Everyone's already here! Miwako was here first."

Miwako had a funny way of speaking. She never spoke of herself in the third person, meaning that she never referred to herself as "I".

"Come on, we have to leave now! George and the others are already in the plane. You're the only one we're waiting for!"

The two of them took off with Hiruyuki towards the now revving plane.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Shinobu, we're gonna be late! This is all your fault because of your oversleeping!"

Kaoru hurried towards the plane, carrying his luggage. Behind him, Shinobu was taking his own sweet time walking, complaining with every step about how heavy his bags were.

"Aw, come on! You have no idea how heavy these are! Maybe I'll move faster if you carry them for me!"

Kaoru grabbed Shinobu's bags and shoved his own into his brother's hands. Suddenly his entire body sagged under the weight.

"Shinobu!!! **What the heck have you put into these things?!**"

"I put in my oil paints, some boxwood, my art kit, the TV's remote control, an easel, my head model, my –"

"Are you nuts?! If you don't throw out everything unnecessary in these bags, I will personally throw them into the airplane ramp!"

"But if I remove my personal stuff, nothing will be left!" Shinobu started to cry crocodile tears again.

"Thank goodness, we're finally here!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hope you guys liked it:) - Micuzannah


End file.
